Paseo nocturno
by fernandofanfic
Summary: El relato de un sueño que tuve con Mavis Dracula


Paseo nocturno

Visiten mi Blog .mx/

Paseo nocturno

Antes que nada me gustaría decir que yo nunca pensé en escribir un fanfic de Mavis Dracula, pero eso cambio cuando tuve 2 curiosos sueños sobre ella. Me hubiese gustado registrarlos mejor, fecharlos y anotarlos. Aun así recuerdo esos sueños muy bien como para relatarlos.

Creo que también debería decir que quizás este relato no se considere del todo un fanfiction debido a que no me puse a imaginar de manera consiente sobre este personaje sino de manera inconsciente por así decirlo. También debería de ser catalogado como un relato de sueño.

Sin más comencemos.

Un grupo de jóvenes camina entre las calles casi deshabitadas de un pueblo pintoresco, al notar el rojizo crepuscular que indicaba la puesta de sol, el grupo de jóvenes se despedía mientras se separaba dejando solos a un muchacho al lado de una joven. Esa joven era curiosamente Mavis Dracula, que al notar lo tarde que era se dispuso a irse lo más rápido posible. El joven insistió en acompañarla hasta su hogar, sin embargo Mavis no dijo palabra, solo hiso un ademan de aprobación.

En el transcurso del viaje, Mavis parecía impacientarse cada vez más por llegar a su destino, mientras el joven intentaba entablar una conversación con ella para relajar el ambiente de ansiedad. Aun así Mavis solo Asia señas demostrando lo desesperada que estaba.

Cuando se hiso de noche y la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, Mavis se giro y le dijo al joven.

-será mejor de que siga sola a partir de aquí-

-espe…- antes de terminar la frase Mavis se avía desvanecida en la oscuridad.

El joven, se sentía completamente solo en las oscuras calles del pueblo. Por un íntimo sentimiento de desamparo sucumbió al impulso de seguir a Mavis, estar con ella, poder verla, aun si solo la mirase desde las sombras de las calles oscuras y deslucidas del pueblo. Así que emprendió el camino y con intuición seguía a Mavis por las avenidas del extraño pueblo que cada vez más se oscurecía, mientras la luna perdía su brillo.

Mavis se movía tan velozmente como podía, pero paro de golpe cuando en su mente escuchaba un sonido que la estremecía, era su padre que la llamaba.

-Mavis… donde estasss- oía esa vos, tan fuerte en su mente, llegando a tal extremo que le parecía salir de su cabeza como si fuese un tétrico eco –Mavis… donde estasss-

Ese eco llego a los oídos del joven que al escuchar el nombre de Mavis pronunciado tan escalofriantemente, fue hacia el origen del terrorífico sonido.

Mavis seguía petrificada por haber escuchado aquel llamado, eso solo podía ser posible si su padre hubiese averiguado que ella se avía escapada del castillo. Al poco tiempo volvió a escuchar el mismo llamado una y otra vez, esos incesantes ecos que producía, hacia estremecer todo alrededor de la pobre de Mavis, las tablas crujían, las luces tintineaban, el suelo daba un ligero temblor pero para ella era como un terremoto en su cabeza. Entre tantos ecos insoportables, Mavis reacciono con las únicas palabras que su estresante mente pudo articular, debo llegar al castillo.

El joven que corría por las calles, se abría paso entre la escena que acaba de presenciar. Veía a Mavis mirando hacia el horizonte con una expresión de horror. Al poco tiempo volvió a ocurrir el pandemonio, escuchaba una vos que repetía incesantemente el nombre de Mavis, esa vos también producía un miedo terrible en la joven que cada vez más se petrificaba hasta quedar casi como una estatua.

Cuando acabo la sucesión de arcanos acontecimientos, la expresión de Mavis avía cambiado mostrando un rostro de serenidad, de pronto ella comenzó a caminar hacia aquel horizonte que decía su nombre y preguntaba donde estaba.

Acto seguido Mavis comenzó caminar en la pared de la casa que tenía en frente, antes de llegar al techo inhalo hondo, después se postro encima de la casa iluminada por la tenue luz casi extinta de la luna. Entonces comenzó a correr entre las casas y saltar sobre los tejados, el joven que veía a Mavis moverse tan ágilmente solo podía distinguir una mancha negra que en pocos instantes se notaba con claridad a la joven que corría de pared a pared, de techo a techo. Sin más el joven la comenzó a perseguirla, guiándose por la silueta de Mavis que sobresalía en los tejados y por los ecos que decían su nombre y preguntaban su paradero. No le importaba lo que ocurriría o a donde Mavis iría, so lo le importaba estar con ella.

FIN

Bueno, este es mi primer relato, quizás no sea uno de los escritos más profundos que he escrito, pero he de decir que solo escribía lo acontecido en mi sueño.

El siguiente relato lo voy a escribir de manera más profunda, ya que el segundo sueño que tuve fue mucho más vivido.

Sin nada más que decir, adiós.


End file.
